Agent Skywalker
by Grand Admiral Skywalker
Summary: Anakin is an FBI Agent assigned to the Chicago Field Office's Organized Crime Bureau. He's also a single father to his twins- Luke and Leia. The twins are five-years-old and beginning kindergarten and their teacher is Padmé Naberrie. This is an Anidala romance story, it's also in the first person point of view of Anakin and is a drama, family, adventure and action story.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Skywalker: Chapter One**

* * *

The alarm sounds at zero six thirty hours just like I set it and I slap the snooze button turning it off. It'd be so nice to just roll over and go back to sleep for another hour- or _eight_ but duty calls and I'm a responsible adult.

One word I never thought of myself as, dutiful yes but responsible? Hell no.

I was always the party animal, the one who liked to go out and have fun and push reality to the side for the night. There are times I wish I still had that kind of life but my partying days are behind me since I've gotten my dream job and a random knock on the door one morning by a woman whom I _vaguely_ remembered who dropped two bundles into my arms and told me they were mine, that she wanted nothing to do with them and that they were _my_ problem now.

Those two bundles changed my life forever and honestly, I wouldn't change anything. They may have been a _mistake_ , an accidental pregnancy- that is, but they're the best mistake I ever made.

Rolling out of bed, I go through my morning routine of going to the bathroom, taking a shower to clean and wake myself up, shave, brush my teeth, dry off, get semi-dressed and let Bandit (our fat little French Bulldog) out into the backyard. Work usually requires a suit and tie depending on the day and that kind of day is today. I dress in my black suit with my black tie but leave the suit jacket on the kitchen chair for me to throw on when we head out this morning.

This morning has been a morning I've been dreading for a while. Luke and Leia's first day of school, _real_ school, kindergarten- _not_ preschool. My little babies are growing up and I can't stop it. It hurts seeing them grow but it's also beautiful too, to see the wonderful people I know they'll become and already are.

Luke, my baby boy who is so much like me already that I can already see him wearing a suit like mine with a gun holstered on his hip and an FBI badge hanging on a lanyard around his neck. He has my looks down to the same birth mark which is scary, a little brown dot that is almost like a freckle right next to our right shoulder blades. If he was born a little over two decades earlier, we could've been identical twins.

Then there is Leia, she is a firecracker if I ever saw one. She thinks she's _my_ mother, bossing me around and already telling me what she's going to wear and do. If she wasn't my daughter, I'd show her the door but she is (I had a paternity test performed on them already to make sure of _that_ ) and despite her bossiness, I love her. She'll make a good politician one day, I may not like them, but I know she'd make a good one and she'd probably be the only one I'd ever like.

The time is zero seven fifteen hours now and the twins have to be at school by zero eight forty five this morning to meet their teacher and say bye to their parents. That's the moment I'm dreading, I love being with them and although they may drive me crazy at times, they're still my children and I'd do anything for them- like _dealing_ with their craziness.

Since I have some time still, I take off my shirt and pants and hang them up on the chair with my suit jacket and walk down to the basement where I keep my exercise equipment and do a quick workout. Nothing too strenuous or anything that'll make me all sweaty but something that'll help me calm down. I decide to glove up, punch the heavy bag and get a good work out in by pummeling the bag making my knuckles sore, like my old boxing days before going back up stairs and getting redressed. I slide my holster on to my belt and check my glock 23 before holstering it. Everything else is already in my pockets, I can feel my badge wallet and regular wallet in my back pockets, my cellphone is on its holster on my belt, my handcuffs are in their holster also on my belt and my extra magazines for my glock are in my pocket where I tend to keep them instead of holsters.

Everything ready, I walk to the twins shared room and walk over to Leia first. She tends to take longer to wake up in the morning and I shake her awake gently.

"Leia, sweetheart," I say, trying to keep my voice down to not wake up Luke yet. "Time to wake up and shower."

She slowly opens her big brown eyes and just stares at me.

"You awake? Come on, first day of school. Remember?" Unlike me, she's been very excited for this day and was excited last night too.

She slowly nods before throwing her pink princess blankets off of her and standing to her shaky feet. She almost falls but I steady her and guide her to the bathroom where I turn on the lights and then the water in the shower.

"No longer than ten minutes, your brother has to take one too." I tell her as she nods slowly in acknowledgement and yawns, stretching her arms out as wide as her little arms can go.

"Okay, Daddy." She says in the way she and her brother do that always melts my heart. I never thought that I was capable of loving anyone as much as I love them, ironically enough I love them more than myself and _that_ is saying something.

I leave her to her business and close the door quietly behind me. Luke's still sleeping, snoring quietly with his hand hanging on the edge of the bed and drool hanging out of his mouth. I smile and leave him alone for a few more minutes and head back out to the kitchen. We all still need to eat some breakfast and I need to pack their lunches for them. I also need to call mom this morning and make sure she can still pick up and watch the twins for me after school, she already agreed to watch them for me but I need to make sure or I'll need to arrange to leave early today. It isn't easy being a single parent of one kid, never mind twins but my boss is great and the Bureau is supportive.

Taking out the cereal, I pour them in the bowls and put them out for the twins. I'll get the milk when they're ready to eat them, no one likes soggy cereal.

Ten minutes is up and Leia is just stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself when I go to check on her. Next up is Luke and I walk over to his bed and shake him gently awake too, "Luke buddy, time to wake up."

He sits up in startlement and his wide blue eyes land on mine. "Oh. Morning, Daddy." He says, relaxing before yawning, stretching and rubbing his eyes awake.

"Morning, Son," I reply, kissing him on the head before helping him stand up. He stands up just fine and walks to the bathroom. "Ten minute shower then get dressed. Your clothes will be laid out for you on your bed." He nods, yawning again and vanishes into the bathroom as Leia is coming out still wrapped up in her towel. I go and pull out their navy blue shirts and tan pants, tan skirt for Leia and set them out on their beds, along with their underwear and a pair of socks. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they're all dressed, we finished eating our breakfast, their lunches are made and Leia's hair is done _exactly_ as she wanted it. Bandit is also fed and he has water in his bowl, I throw on my suit jacket and check my pockets again. I got everything I need and the twins come back giggling about something.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yup," they reply.

"Brush your teeth?"

"Yep."

"Backpacks?"

They point to their backpacks sitting on the couch and go to grab them. A stupid Elsa one for Leia and a Superman one for Luke.

"Lunches?"

I go and put their lunch boxes in their bags and zipper them back up.

"Okay, we got everything we need?"

They nod until I look at their feet and motion to them. They beam at me before running off for their shoes and then come running back and take their seats on the couch where I help them put them on and tie them.

"Alright, let's go."

We leave the house with Bandit looking at me like I'm committing a sin by not bringing him, I shrug to him and lock the door behind me before walking to my black Jeep Grand Cherokee. It's my FBI truck and for official FBI business only but I'm going to work and dropping the kids off for school before going is allowed- at least I think it is. Either way, I help them up into their booster seats and buckle them both in before taking my seat and begin our drive to school and then work.

"Daddy," Luke says from behind me. "Put on the sirens."

I shake my head with a smile, they love the lights and sirens but it's not something I'm allowed to do unless it's an emergency or time is of the essence.

"Sorry, buddy," I tell him, "but you know the rules."

He humphs before responding, "rules are meant to be broken. Your words."

He has me there. "That is sometimes true but not always. I work for the government and have to follow the rules, some rules you can bend but others you can't. This is one of the ones I can't break or they can take this truck from me along with my badge and gun. We're supposed to be responsible, it wouldn't be very responsible of me to put my lights and sirens on just for fun in morning traffic, people tend to panic around police vehicles and accidents _do_ happen."

Luke doesn't agree but he doesn't protest either.

The rest of the short ten minute car ride is quiet until we pull up at school. Dayton Elementary, named after a very well known former school teacher who was apparently loved by her former students, colleagues and by the community for her dedication to her students and to all those around her. Cars are lined up and down the street, mostly double parked and I join them and help Luke and Leia out of their booster seats and hold their hands tight as we walk into the schoolyard.

The moment I've been dreading is here and it's bittersweet. How will they react when it's time for me to go? Will they cry and beg me to take them with me or will they just shoo me away like they're embarrassed of me? I'm hoping for the former because I may very well act that way.

The schoolyard is intimidating. Kids are running around everywhere, parents are trying to catch them and look to see where they're going and I just look for Ms. Naberrie who is their kindergarten teacher. I've never seen her before but the smallest kids should be around her and- there she is. Little kids, about the size of Luke and Leia are holding on to their parents hands and are standing around a short pretty dark-haired woman. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting their teacher to be an _extremely_ attractive young woman around my age, that's for damn sure.

Her warm chocolate brown eyes light up landing on Luke and Leia and they see her and Leia beams up at her while Luke shyly hides behind my left leg burying his face nearly into my ass. It's uncomfortable and I nudge him just a little and he grips on to my left leg and buries his face into the side of my left leg which is _far_ better and _more_ comfortable than my _ass_.

"You must be Mister Skywalker, I'm Miss Naberrie." She smiles at me, showing off her perfect white teeth and I smile back and shake her extended hand noting just how perfectly her soft little hand fits in mine. If she was my teacher, I'd have a hard time concentrating on anything but _her_. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's... nice to meet you too." Looking down between the twins, I introduce them as if I need too. It's pretty easy to tell which is Luke and which is Leia, after all Luke would _never_ ask for pigtails or ask me to do his hair. It's a miracle I even know _how_ to do certain hair styles but mom and one of my Agents, Ahsoka Tano (or Snips as I call her) taught me how too telling me that Leia's a girl's girl and needs to have her hair done every now and again. Luke is by far the easier twin to handle, being a man it's easier to raise a boy than it is a girl but I love them both equally even if Leia likes to give me a hard time on an almost _daily_ basis. "This is Leia and the shy one here is Luke. He may be shy now but once he's comfortable, he'll come out of his shell." Luke pinches me in embarrassment and I _almost_ jump in surprise since his pinch was my left butt cheek.

He smiles mischievously up at me knowing exactly what he did before looking at his teacher then to his sister and then back up at me. Leia on the other hand is totally transfixed on her new teacher and takes control by leaving my side and holding her hand out to her teacher. "I'm _not_ the shy one." Leia says with a wide toothy smile.

Miss Naberrie smiles brightly back down at her and I feel my heart trying to rip its way out of my rib cage when she crouches down to meet Leia at eye level giving me a _very_ generous view of her cleavage. Her smile is blinding, I can't help but smile too and that smile grabs _all_ of my attention, shocking even me. Leia already likes her teacher and Luke is starting to become less shy. He's no longer burying his face into my ass or leg, that's always a plus.

"Daddy," Luke says. Looking down at him, I raise an eyebrow for him to continue. "Could you stay with me?"

 _If only I could just to get closer to the beautiful Miss Naberrie..._ I grin, at that thought and kneel down to him. "Luke, buddy. I have to go to work and if it wasn't as dangerous as it was, I may bring you with me but it is. Plus, look at all these kids." Luke looks around at them, he doesn't look eased or impressed by them. "You'd be much happier here with Leia and other kids your age rather than with me and _old_ people." Even I'm old to Luke. Since when is twenty-eight years old, old? I don't even have any grey hair or wrinkles!

"But I like Uncle Ben and Aunt 'Soka." Luke pouts, trying to get me to bring him but I am an expert negotiator and not going to encourage his behavior. "Uncle Rex and Cody are cool too."

Cool, not a word Luke uses to describe me. He just calls me a dork, Leia too. "That may be but I have my job to do and now you have yours." At least one of my kids don't want me to leave. "We all went to school Luke, kindergarten is _fun_. You'll like it, I'm sure of it and I will see you tonight after work. Grandma is going to pick you up."

Luke nods, wrapping his little arms around my neck. "Could we have pizza for supper tonight?" He asks in a quiet voice, I just smile and nod. Where did that question come from?

"I'll tell you what," I whisper into Luke's ear. "You be a good boy today for Miss Naberrie and we'll go to Dex's tonight." Luke loves Dex's, its a restaurant near our house and according to Luke, they have the _best_ pizza. "How does that sound?" Luke snuggles his face into the crook of my neck and I can feel him grin against me. "Now give me a kiss and I will see _you_ tonight." Luke lets me go and kisses me on the lips goodbye. He seems more at ease now, it only took a little bribing. Hopefully he'll like his fellow classmates and teacher. I like her already, though in a _very_ different way.

"I love you, Daddy." Luke says, his words squeezing at my heart. His big blue eyes matching my own, smile at me.

"I love you too, Son." I kiss his head and ruffle his hair. Leia is back at my side after her conversation with her teacher and her big brown eyes find mine. "I love you too, Leia. Be good today."

She huffs, crossing her little arms at me. "Why do you always say that to _me_?" Because you're always doing as you please and disobeying me. That's why, but I can't say that out loud. Not here, at least.

Instead I cross my much bigger arms across my chest and raise a challenging eyebrow at her. "Because _young_ lady, I know you. You should know that you can't pull one over on me, I am a Federal Agent remember? I investigate crimes and interrogate bad guys _all_ the time. Your big brown eyes and cute little face may weaken my resolve most times but you can't fool me." Maybe I shouldn't have said all that, people don't need to know what I do for a living but I'm sure they noticed the gun on my hip by now and figured out that I was some kind of law enforcement officer even if my gun is _mostly_ hidden by my black suit jacket. "You're exactly like your father, Leia. _That_ is why I always say that to you. But I also told Luke, for the record."

Leia keeps her arms crossed and shrugs. "I'll try, but I won't make any promises." Yes, exactly like your father.

"I wouldn't ask nor expect any more than that but just know that should Grandma receive a less than stellar report about you when she picks you up, that doll you want will just have to wait and that iPad of yours will just have to stay with me for a week or two." Leia knows exactly what I'm saying, either she's good or that stupid doll she wants won't be bought for her and I'll take her iPad from her and she wouldn't want that.

She concedes with a nod. "Fine," she huffs. "I'll be good but I expect to be compensated for it with my doll." Where the hell does she learn these big words? Words that are _way_ bigger than any five year old little girl? Words that even _I_ don't use most days.

"This _isn't_ a negotiation." She doesn't look convinced of that fact and I raise a challenging eyebrow at her in return. Of all people she could challenge she should know that I'm _not_ one of them, I may cave in every _now_ and _again_ but that is because her big brown eyes melt my heart. "Now I have to get to work before I'm late." She turns her head to offer me her cheek, I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."

Miss Naberrie seems to have found our conversation amusing as I look back up at her. She has one of her hands over her mouth like shes trying not to laugh or at least trying to _hide_ her laugh. "You have fun too, Ms. Naberrie." I nod to her and say bye to my own children again and take off back to my truck to begin my drive to downtown Chicago for work. We live just outside the city, I grew up in Chicago and wouldn't exactly want my children to grow up like I did but I was assigned to the Chicago Field Office when I finished my probationary period and was assigned to the Organized Crime Bureau which is where I'm still assigned and am presently a Supervisory Special Agent.

It's fun being a supervisor, sure I have some more work but it isn't all required to be completed at work. I could just bring my laptop home with me and finish my unclassified and insensitive documentation there but I tend to do it all at the office because I'd never get it done at home with Luke and Leia running around.

Just as I'm pulling out, my phone begins to ring and I answer it without looking.

"Skywalker."

"Good morning, Anakin." It's my boss- Assistant Special Agent in Charge of Organized Crime in the Chicago Field Office, Ben Kenobi.

"Morning Ben," I reply, putting my phone on speaker as I navigate through traffic to get to the highway. "I just dropped the twins off at school and am on my way in."

"I need you to go to Chicago's Wentworth Police Station for me. CPD picked up a guy for a felony warrant and he's claiming to have information that he's planning on using in exchange for his release. However, he says he'll only talk to the FBI and he has connections to the Velanti Crime Family. This may be the man we need to infiltrate their organization and I want you to question him and find out what he has before we make any deals. If he's credible give me a call and I'll brief the US Attorney's Office and we'll get the ball rolling."

"Sounds good, I'm on my way now and will give you a call soon. Just text me the information on the guy I'm supposed to be questioning."

"Very well, good luck."

We hang up and I change my destination to the Wentworth Police Station, a station that I grew up near as a kid. I don't need the GPS for it, probably one of the reasons I was assigned to the Chicago Field Office in the first place.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I pull up at the station and park in the parking lot in a visitor spot. The station doesn't look much different from when I was a kid but that was only really over a decade ago, not _that_ long.

Shutting off my truck, I take my keys out of the ignition and put them in my pocket and pull out my iPhone to see the info Ben sent me on this guy.

His name is Joseph Avery or Fat Joe as he's called on the street. He was picked up on an armed robbery charge, the Velanti's will be aware and will know he cooperated with the police if he just gets out, but they may bail him out and if they do then we'll have our in. If he doesn't get bailed out then we can always have him tell us everything he knows about the family, stuff that we can use to build up a case on them and then he'll have to agree to testify and more than likely we'll put him in the witness protection program. If he decides not to cooperate then I'll just let him go and try building a case without him or I'll use leverage against him to force his cooperation. I'm not above forcing someone to help me put away a crime family who has killed dozens over the years just to intimidate the community and to ensure their silence. Past witnesses ended up dead, their identities compromised before they could help us and we had to start at square one all over again. I won't allow another witness or asset to die trying to help me put away cold blooded killers.

One thing on my side is that the Velanti's don't know about _me_ since I was never formally involved in a case against them. At least I wasn't until now and I'm sure we'll get _very_ well acquainted throughout this investigation.

Taking my badge wallet out of my back pocket, I walk into the station, up the stairs and to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The desk sergeant grumbles.

I flash my badge letting him take a good look. "I'm SSA Anakin Skywalker with the FBI's Chicago Field Office. I'm here to see a Detective Rivers about the guy he collared."

The sergeant nods picking up the phone and then hangs up after a minute of talking. "He'll be down in a minute."

I nod my thanks and walk to the side of the desk to wait for the Detective. He comes down in a minute like the Sergeant said and extends his hand to me.

"Detective Rivers."

"Supervisory Special Agent Anakin Skywalker," I reply, introducing myself. "What can you tell me about Fat Joe?"

Rivers snickers at that name as he leads me back up the stairs he just came down. "I see you Fed's know his nickname too, eh?" There's little we don't know but I don't say that, instead I just give him a knowing look. "Right, all that I can say is that he's a dirt bag and if you want him, you can have him but only _after_ we book him and he faces his charges. He won't say a word to us, he says he'll only talk to the FBI."

There's nothing I hate more than a pissing contest. This Detective thinks he can just wave a bone in front of me and keep it, he's wrong. When there's a bone in front of me, I take it. But he doesn't have to know that either. "What is he being charged with? Armed robbery, right?"

He nods, opening a door and leading me into the observation room. "Armed robbery, yeah, along with assault and battery with a deadly weapon. He held up a convenient store, apparently he was trying to extort the owner but the owner refused and pulled out a pistol he had behind the counter. Fat Joe pulled out his own and aimed it at the owner's head. Mind you, Joe was just on the other side of the counter and the owner dropped his gun in a heartbeat. Joe pistol-whipped him over the head with the butt of his pistol, walked around and took the money from the register and left. Someone called 911 about a robbery in progress, we arrived and the store owner wasn't able to talk but the tape for his surviellance camera was just... lying there and we took it. After all, it was a crime scene." Chicago Justice, screw the law, just bend it to your will. They wonder why they have such a crime problem.

"Crime scene, right." I'm sure he can hear the sarcasm in my voice. Police and federal agents alike still require search warrants for crime scenes. Maybe not if it's outside on public property but if it's a car, house or store like it in this case then a search warrant is needed unless waived by the owner or if the evidence pertinent to the crime was in plain view. The video tape clearly wasn't in plain view, it would be inside a VCR and if the owner decides not to press charges then that evidence is inadmissible since no search warrant authorized its seizure and the charges can't be pressed because the victim would either deny anything happened or wouldn't cooperate and the witness that called this into 911 wouldn't be enough for any prosecutor to move forward on. It would be a he said, he said and even if his pistol had the victims blood on it, without his cooperation they'd just be speculating since that tape would be inadmissible in any court of law.

I don't make cases that are that weak but this Detective obviously does. That is of course unless the owner remembers everything and does decide to press charges and cooperate, then they have a case and I could use that to force Fat Joe to cooperate. Otherwise I don't have much to go on except for the fact that he requested the FBI here.

Perhaps he's had enough of that life and wants to right some wrongs or maybe he has other reasons. I wouldn't know and won't until I talk to him. "Our conversation will be private. I don't want any prying eyes or ears to be looking in or listening to our conversation." Rivers raises his hands and walks out of the observation room, leaving me alone.

I step into the interrogation room where Fat Joe is handcuffed to the table and looking up at me with his grey eyes hidden under his bushy grey-black eyebrows. "I take it you're a G-Man?" He asks in a low gruffy voice.

I simply nod pulling out the seat across from the steel table and sit. Fat Joe's eyeing me like he's trying to size me up, I barely pay him any mind. Let him learn who's in control here, let him learn that FBI Agents don't pander to criminals like him.

But I let my eyes wander and see the sleeve tattoos on both of his slightly tan, bare forearms. It's hard to tell what they are from here, but they're certainly not new. Gangsters and even those involved in organized crime are known to get tattoos of crimes they've committed, they wear them like a badge of honor.

"Supervisory Special Agent Anakin Skywalker," I slide my badge across the table for him to see. "FBI, Chicago Field Office. Detective Rivers informed my boss that you wished to speak to the FBI and that you wouldn't talk to CPD. Here I am, why don't we discuss what you want and what you have to offer before we talk any further. You don't have to give me specifics, yet but you should know that the FBI and the US Attorney's Office don't make deals with criminals for small fish or small time crimes. If you want something from us then what you have to offer better be big and it better be one hundred percent true, anything less than that and I will leave this room and you'll never see me or another FBI Agent offering you anything, _ever_ again."

He smiles at me, showing off his tobacco stained teeth. "I like you already," he declares, like I actually give two-fucks if he likes me or not. "You don't beat around the bush and you have the power these cops wish they had. Fine, I'll tell you what I want and what I have to offer but I won't tell you everything until I have what I want, authorized, written and signed by one of your AUSA's." This guy obviously knows his stuff, it's not that surprising given his... _career_ but he obviously knows that while I have much more authority and power than any local or state cop, Assistant US Attorneys are the only people in the Federal Government able to offer him a legally binding deal. Of course there are their bosses too who can authorize a deal like a US Attorney, US Attorney General and the President of the United States but they're too highly placed to deal with someone like _him_.

"My boss ordered me to come here and talk to you." I tell him, making my point clear. In no uncertain terms. "He told me to see what you had to offer and if I thought you were legit. If you don't offer me anything of substantial worth, along with what you really _want_ then I'll leave and you won't get a deal. _Period_. Now stop jerking me around and tell me what you want or I'll stand and walk out that door and you won't see me again."

"Witness protection." He answers, telling me something I already knew. "For me and my family." Family? Now that's surprising for a man like him, I may not have read his criminal history or background really but given what he's been arrested for today, he sounds like an enforcer.

"If what you have to offer me is of value then I will take your offer to my boss and he'll brief the AUSA for organized crime. I'll get your family myself, so long as your family is _immediate_ family and so long as they actually _want_ to go. I won't force them against their will to give up everything because of your poor career choice." He snarls at me, I just shrug. Like he didn't know what he was signing up for? _Please_.

"I can bring you to where three dead states witnesses are buried _and_ where the murder weapons were dumped." He offers, giving me little to go on.

Does he think I'm new here or just dumb? "As kind as that is, that won't be enough. A murder weapon and the body may be proof that they were killed and by what but it doesn't tell me who killed them or that it was related to the Velanti crime family." That is, _if_ the murder weapons are even still located where they were dumped.

He smiles at me again, like he knew or at least _hoped_ I'd mention that. " _I_ killed them on the orders of Charlie Velanti." The son of the Don or in other words, the son of the boss/patriarch of the crime family.

I'm really not surprised and suddenly have the urge to unholster my glock, shove it down his throat and pull the trigger. If I could get away it, I just might but then Luke and Leia flash before my eyes and my glock remains holstered along with most of my anger. "Do you have _proof_ that he ordered their executions? You must understand that your word _alone_ isn't going to be enough."

"I've been recording all of my phone conversations for the past year. Suspicions have been raised on who the father of Natalie's baby is and these recordings have become my insurance." He smiles again, looking like he's proud of his accomplishment. "We married in secret. Flew to Vegas, married and stayed for a week for our honeymoon. The family was none the wiser that I married their sweet little Natalie."

That's when it clicks, Natalie is the youngest daughter of the _Don_! I thought this guy was insane before, but I'm absolutely positive now that he's confessed to not only killing three state witnesses to a Federal- _fucking_ -Agent, but also sleeping with and marrying the daughter of his Don! _And_ in _secret_! Is it a bad thing that I kind of like that? What can I say? Most people lie to me even when I catch them red-handed, like Luke and Leia with the cookie jar. "So you want me to sneak your wife and child out? Do they know of your plans? Looking at the Don's daughter is dangerous enough, let alone knocking her up and marrying her in secret."

"She'll go." He says, sounding and looking absolutely confident that she will. "She doesn't like the family business, why she fell in love with me is besides me for that very reason. Not to mention the fact that I'm twice her age and that she's _way_ out of my league but I don't question her love for me. Nathaniel is starting to look more like me though every day and I fear for Natalie and for Nathaniel for when the day comes that they realize who his father is. I'll be killed, no questions asked but what happens after that? Natalie will at best get beat senseless by her brother, more by her father. Worst case is she ends up dead too and my son ends up like me or Charlie. I never felt that way about anyone until I held him in my arms..."

I can relate but I'm not about to mention that fact to him. My children are the most precious people in my life, my mother too and I wouldn't even think of ever exposing them to the evil of my job. This guy sitting across from me now is amongst the most evil that I've ever been face-to-face with. Killing people trying to do the right thing simply because he was _ordered_ too and he feels no remorse. He smiled telling me he killed them, if he felt remorse or was sorry for what he did then he wouldn't have smiled.

"You have a kid too, don't ya?" He asks, staring me right in the eye. No smile on his face now, just pure curiousity.

Not going there. "If you want a deal then you'll have to tell me where the recordings are, I'll retrieve them and have our techs confirm their authenticity. We'll go to the dig sites and find the bodies then we'll need to collect the murder weapons. Even if we find _all_ of the above, we'll still need you to testify."

"And you'll get everything you asked for, so long as you hold up _your_ end."

"I'll see what I can do and just in case I wasn't clear earlier, if any of what you just told me is even a _tiny_ bit false then the deal is over before it begins and you'll be enjoying the next ten years inside a state penitentiary and your fears, _if_ that part is true, may very well become reality." I take my badge back off the table and slide it back in my back pocket and pull a notepad out of my jacket pocket. "Tell me the names of the three witnesses as a show of good faith for me to confirm they actually _were_ state witnesses and that were in fact going to testify against the Velanti's."

He gives me the names and I step out into the observation room to call Ben.

"What did he have to offer?" No beating around the bush this morning, he must really want to take this family down. He was involved in this case for years now, he just never got the break that we may have gotten this morning. I relay the offer along with the names he offered as a show of good faith and what he wanted in return. "Looks like the names are good. They were all ready to testify before grand jury's about what they saw in relation to the Velanti crime family and just _happened_ to disappear. Their bodies were never found."

"Yeah," I say trying to reign in my anger. "They were killed by orders of the son but those orders were carried out by _this_ son of a bitch."

"Anakin, you know how this works." Ben says, much to my frustration. "We're after the big fish and the only way these families, like so _many_ others will get justice is for us to take down the whole Velanti crime family. We'll start with the son and then start to dismantle the rest of them, piece by piece until they can't stand any longer and collapse."

"Copy that," those _aren't_ the words I wanted to say but there's no point in taking my anger out on my boss. He doesn't deserve it.

"I'll get back to you when I speak to the AUSA about what he has to offer and what he wanted in exchange. He may want to hang him up on a flagpole too like you do but we still need those bodies and those murder weapons. Without them, there is only _his_ word." He's right about that, but that doesn't mean we can't find them on our own. Of course, if they were that easy to find, we would've found them already and there is a chance they won't be found for years, _if_ ever. We can't do that to these families, they deserve better and they deserve justice. That is what we do.

"I'll be waiting." Hanging up, I snap my phone back onto my holster and wait in the observation room for a response.

* * *

 **This was the first part of the two-chapter pilot for** ** _Agent Skywalker_**

 **I'm a big fan of Anidala, I'm also a fan of the twins and I'm also a fan of crime drama's and I decided to wrap them all up into one and I decided to write in the first person pov of Anakin. In this story, Padmé obviously isn't their mother, rather she is their kindergarten teacher and that is because I wanted to write this as a romance story (among other genres) and I wanted to start that romance from the very beginning.**

 **Throughout this story, it'll evolve from the romance aspect of Anakin and Padmé (which only really involved Anakin's roaming eyes and fantasies but will evolve greatly over the course of this story), the case aspect (which will begin at the beginning of an organized crime case as you saw and will go through the motions of taking down this fictional Italian crime family), the family aspect (which will show how close and dynamic Anakin and his children are together and will see some more of the twins cuteness, Leia's sassiness and Luke's adorableness, as well as Anakin's relationship with his mother and step-family), and lastly, the friends/coworkers aspect (which will show Anakin's close relationship with his boss and coworkers/team since he is a Supervisory Special Agent which is the boss of a team or a unit most times, as it is in this case).**

 **As of this moment, this is rated T for teen but I will move it on up to M for mature when we reach that point for violence and adult situations.**

 **If you liked this story and want to see more, please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to read my future chapters! I'm sure you'll like them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent Skywalker: Chapter Two**

* * *

While I'm waiting for that return phone call, I remember that I still need to call my mother and decide to do it now before forgetting again. Scrolling through my contact list on my iPhone, I give her a call.

She answers after three rings. "Good morning, Anakin," she warmly greets me.

"Morning, Mom," I reply, leaning against the cold hard wall of the observation room looking down at the old hard tiled floor that has cracks in it. Anywhere is better than looking at that murderer in the room on the _other_ side of that one-way glass. "I was just checking in to see if you can still grab the twins for me after school today?"

"Of course," I smile at her tone, knowing exactly what she'd rather say. _Are you really asking me that? I already said I would, didn't I? Did I ever let you down before?_ Being a father though, I still had to ask to make sure. With this guy on the other side of the glass, I have no idea where this case is going to go and today may be a little more hectic than originally planned.

In other words, a _typical_ day in the FBI.

"Good." She was good to me my whole life, never raised a hand to me or even raised her voice. Her tones though, generally gave away her mood. "I just caught a new case and I'm not sure where it's going to take me. I may be a little later than planned, it's too early to tell at this point."

"Don't you worry," she tells me. "I'll take care of them." And I know she will, I don't have to worry when she's the one watching them.

I nod, then remember that she can't see me nodding. "I'm not worried, I'll call you when I know more."

"Alright, sweety." Twenty-eight years old and she still talks to me like I'm her little baby. I may be her _only_ biological child but I know that even when my own children are my age, I'll still treat them like they're still my little kids. It must be a parent thing. "Stay safe."

" _Always_ , thanks Mom." I hang up just as the door opens and a man in a nice charcoal grey pinstripe suit, probably Armani, enters with Rivers. He's carrying a briefcase and wearing wire-rim glasses, he has a grey short trimmed beard and barely looks at me before looking through the one-way window.

"I hope you didn't talk to him." The man, I assume to be the scumbag's attorney says. He definitely looks like a man who would represent murderers for a living, he looks like a snake to me.

Detective Rivers answers his question. "We tried, he didn't request a lawyer but he said he wouldn't talk to us. We were just keeping him here to keep him... company."

" _Company_..." the lawyer says, disbelief in his voice. "I _demand_ you release him now."

"We don't take _demands_ from scumbag attorneys," I tell him, not bothering to disguise the venom in my voice. What could he possibly do to me?

He raises his thick bushy eyebrows at me in surprise, finally giving me his attention. "Well you'll still release him, _now_." He obviously doesn't know I'm FBI and if the scourge of Chicago is released now, there's nothing I can do. Either he'll back out of a potential deal with us and we'll have to start from scratch again with just the small bits of information he gave me or if he meant what he said, he'd call me and try to keep the deal in place.

"The State Attorney's Office called," Detective Rivers says, looking at me. "Apparently Mister Finnegan here, brought this matter in front of a judge and the judge dismissed the case. The victim doesn't want to press charges and without him, we have nothing. The judge ordered his release."

I nod, trying my best to not look pissed. I'm not going to allow this attorney to think he won. He's just found himself a person of interest in a _federal_ investigation and I will dig into every crevice of his past and nail him to the wall by the time this case is over, preferably before and I will enjoy the moment greatly especially when I hear the satisfying clicks of the handcuffs locking around his wrists. "Very well, take him." The attorney nods in satisfaction with a nasty smile on his old withered face and enters the interrogation room.

"The video was thrown out of the case, illegal seizure- or so the judge said." Rivers tells me, not something I'm shocked about. What did he expect? "And as I said, the victim backed out. I tried to talk him into pressing the charges against Fat Joe here and cooperating but I think... they got to his family."

Again, not surprised. That is how these crime families work. Intimidation. Kidnapping. Murder. There is nothing they won't do to keep terrorizing the residents and keep their money rolling in.

They just haven't met _me_ yet.

"When they leave, I'd like everything you have on this case. I'll pay the store owner a visit _myself_." Rivers smiles and hands me a thumb drive apparently anticipating my request. "Thanks, here's my card if something comes up with this case or with the _family_." I reach into my inside jacket pocket and hand him my FBI business card.

He hands me one of his own. "If you need help from the CPD, let me know. I've been working on trying to bring them down since I've become a detective but people are more afraid of _them_ than they are the police. It isn't like I can assure witnesses or victims safety like you can."

That's true. We have the resources no local or state agency would ever believe and we operate around the country and even around the world. We also mostly operate in secret, something CPD or any local law enforcement agency wouldn't be able to do.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me, detective." I assure him, patting him on the shoulder. "Just do me a favor and keep doing what you're doing. If you back off them, they'll suspect something's amiss and I won't have them suspecting we're investigating them until I'm well and ready."

He nods. "Will do, I would've kept doing it even if you told me to back off."

I smile and nod, leaving him behind as I make my way out of the station and to my truck. Once I'm inside, I pull out my phone and give Ben a call to update him on the recent events.

"Let me guess," he says, not sounding surprised in the least before I even open my mouth. "The case got thrown out and he got released." He's obviously been doing this for so long that nothing really surprises him anymore. I've been doing this long enough to know the same, I'm just not as worn out by it as he is.

"Bingo. A Mister Finnegan apparently went in front of a judge this morning and had the case thrown out. The victim in the case refused to press charges, the video tape showing what happened was illegally seized and thrown out and there was nothing more the CPD could do to keep him. I just don't know if Joe was serious about his family and wanting them to get out or if he was just trying to get out of these charges. If it was the latter though, he should've known the Velanti's would take care of it. The former is the only scenario I could think of that would make sense. And _if_ that is true then he should find a way to contact me, he knows my name and that I work out of the Chicago Field Office, it isn't like its hard to get through to me."

Ben sighs, tiredly. "This is your case now, Anakin. If he calls then great, you have something more to go on. Otherwise you'll have to figure out another way to crack this case open. I've had no luck doing it thus far, it could use a pair of fresh young eyes."

"I understand." Ben's been doing this for the past eighteen years, he worked at the New York Field Office before coming here and worked the same type of cases. No matter what major city you go to, there are still some of these families there and they all do the same things. Gangs may have taken over and are more threatening in many cities, if not all but crime families are still out there and I'll work, work and work some more until they're no more.

"I contacted the US Attorney's Office and the US Attorney for the Northern District of Illinois will be taking lead on this case himself." Wow, I _wasn't_ expecting that. I was definitely expecting a senior AUSA to take the case but not the US Attorney- _himself_!

I'm definitely not going to deny that that makes me nervous. I've met the man before, Bail Organa and he's a really good man who's worked his whole career as an Assistant US Attorney to putting away the worst of the worst which includes corrupt politicians. He's made quite the name for himself and quickly became a man to be feared and respected in the legal community. If anyone broke Federal Law in Chicago or within the Northern District of Illinois, they'd fear him coming after them. It only became worse for them after he was made _Acting_ US Attorney and then shortly thereafter he was confirmed by the US Senate to become the _official_ US Attorney.

He's definitely a man to be feared and respected, he's also a stickler for the rules. He's a by-the-books kind of guy and that's something I tend to walk on a _very_ fine line. The people I investigate and hunt don't follow our rules and sometimes we have to bend ours to catch them. I'm not above bending the law to catch my target, there's little I won't do to close any of my cases. It's why I've made an SSA at a younger age than normal and it's also why I have my own unit charged with taking on organized crime and dismantling it within our jurisdiction.

Together with the US Attorney, we should be able to accomplish many great feats. It'll just take time to get there. As of now, we have very little to go on. I'll need to regroup with my team and go over everything we have with a fine tooth comb and I'll have to meet with the US Attorney sometime soon to come up with a game plan that suits both of our interests.

"Anakin," Ben cuts in. "You still there?"

I clear my throat and back up out of my spot and start driving to the Chicago Field Office. "Yeah, I'm on my way in."

"I'll see you then."

We hang up and I push everything from my mind except the pertinent facts of this case. The Velanti Crime Family is a very large family and one that literally has it hands in everything from drugs to guns, restaurants to night clubs, wine shops to jewelry shops and everything in between. We know the main players and they're usually hard to nab, they don't normally incriminate themselves which is why taking down the son, the _eldest_ son- Charlie, would be such a big blow to the organization. If Fat Joe really has evidence against him, I'd love to get my hands on it. Those phone recordings may be exactly what we need. Recording phone conversations is perfectly legal as long as one party consents to the recording, that means that one of the people talking on the phone _does_ the recording. It is legal by _both_ federal statutes and by Illinois state statutes.

If I can get my hands on these recordings, it is exactly the kind of start I can use to building a case against this family. Taking down a family like this is never easy, going after them all at once isn't advisable. Going after the weak link would be the smart thing to do, not only would it be easiest to take him out of the picture but it'd also send a very strong and _loud_ message to the family _and_ to the city of Chicago.

Having Joe lead me to the bodies and to the murder weapons would be a very sweet start, as well and would only make the case stronger. We'll finally be able to give these family's closure and assure them that we're doing everything we can to take those responsible for their murder off the street. Fat Joe is undoubtedly a really bad guy, like Ben said though, he's a small fish in a very large pond. Taking him out won't accomplish anything, not to mention the fact that we can't take him down without the bodies and the murder weapons, all of which only _he_ supposedly knows about.

If this is true or not, I don't know but what I _do_ know is that I can't trust him. He admitted to killing three state witnesses and had absolutely no remorse as to what he did. If he could kill in such cold blood, what would stop him from trying to kill me or one of my team members or any other member of law enforcement?

That's right, absolutely nothing.

Dismissing my thoughts, I roll down my window and welcome the warm air blowing in. There's no point in giving myself a migraine now, might as well save that for when I arrive at the Field Office and go through what we have with my team. Until then, I might as well just enjoy the short ride there.

* * *

Half an hour later, I'm sitting down at my desk when a knock on my office door draws my attention.

Ben opens the door and steps inside, taking a seat across from me in the leather chair. "What did you think of Fat Joe?"

Too many things, very little good. "That's hard to answer. I trusted what he had to say, after all he had absolutely no reason to talk to me. Yet, he requested the FBI's presence and confessed to killing three state's witnesses to me like we were discussing the weather. What I don't like is how nonchalant he was about it. He's a psychopath, just one that _apparently_ has a family."

That was the first thing I verified when I arrived here fifteen minutes ago. I pulled up a search on one Natalie Velanti and confirmed she had a son that was just a little over one. Her child- Nathaniel's birth certificate listed her as the mother but the father wasn't listed. Considering everything he told me though, I have no doubt he wasn't lying about this. Why would he lie about being the father of her son when he knew that if certain people found out, he'd be tortured then murdered? He wouldn't.

"I trust you Anakin." Ben says, standing to his feet. "Just trust your instincts. Fat Joe is a cold blooded killer, as you said- a psychopath, if he does call you, stay on high alert. He may have given you a sob story in Interrogation, but he may decide to put a bullet in your head if he sees you again."

Isn't that heartwarming? "Thanks for the _reminder_." As unpleasant as I _may_ have just sounded when I said that, Ben smiles and nods to me on his way out. I'm no fool, I know better than to trust him as far as I can throw him. You can't trust people like him and in my line of work, you tend to be skeptical of just about everyone. We have no set hours, we're always working and always expected to remain on alert and to be prepared for anything.

One second everything can be going fine, the next second all hell could break loose and we could be fighting for our very lives. I know this, I've been in gunfights before and I've also taken lives. Like Fat Joe, I don't feel remorse for them. But unlike Fat Joe, my victims weren't innocent or trying to do the right thing. They were drugs and arms traffickers that were trying to kill me and make my children fatherless. My mother would've taken them in but that isn't something I'm about to let happen. _Nobody_ is going to keep me from my kids, not even the almighty creator of the universe him or herself.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka knocks on my door and pops her head in. "We're ready."

Nodding to her, I stand up, log out of my computer and follow her to the conference room we're commandeering for this meeting.

Everyone stands as I walk in and I quickly gesture them with my hand to sit back down. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't enjoy how everyone stands when I enter the room, I most certainly do and do plan on climbing the ladder and advancing my career but I'm young and have plenty of time to do just that.

Right now, however, we have serious matters to attend to and those include building this case from nothing. We do it all the time, it's what we do but this won't be an easy one to crack which makes it even more challenging and more enjoyable to me.

I enjoy a good challenge and with the tidbits of information Joe gave me, I plan on putting it to good use while keeping him to myself. I'm not about to leak his name, anyone here could let it slip that he talked to me and gave me information that he definitely shouldn't have. If that happens, he'll be killed and that possible evidence will be gone for good.

"Good morning," I begin. "Thanks for coming out here so fast. We're moving on to a new case now that is being considered our _highest_ priority. The US Attorney for the Northern District of Illinois _himself_ is leading the prosecution for this case and will be our contact with the US Attorney's Office. Naturally, all of our contact with him will go through _me_."

Picking up the remote control set down before me at the head of the large twenty plus person mahogany conference table, I hit the power button and the flat screen TV turns on and a picture of Charlie Velanti pops up.

From the smiles and eyebrow raising, I see happening around the room, it's obvious they all know who we're going after. "This is Charlie Velanti, the eldest son of the Velanti Crime Family and the heir to the family business. We went after the family before, more than once in fact and either didn't gain enough evidence to prosecute them or totally lost the case. That isn't going to happen this time, however. Instead of targeting the whole family, we're going to shake things up and go after Charlie first. I've got sources that tell me with absolute certainty that Charlie himself gave the orders to one of his men to take out the three state witnesses that were set to testify in front of a grand jury at the last go round with them. None of their bodies have yet to be discovered and as we know, without them the case fell apart and the grand jury decided not to indict anyone on charges.

"Sometimes we lose and sometimes we bite off more than we can chew and that is why we're going to devote our time and resources to target Charlie. It's time we send the family a message. This is _our_ city and we're not going to let _them_ continue to terrorize our friends and neighbors and get away with it. I may have a source who can help us gather evidence against him and if I get it, we'll start off with a strong case. If not, we'll build this case like we do all others. We'll start from the ground up and investigate this scumbag, we'll look into his past with a fine tooth comb and find a mistake he made. Maybe an ex-girlfriend he wronged. Maybe someone who he confided in that's willing to help us. Maybe someone who witnessed him commit a crime and is willing to come forward and take a stand against him.

"I know this may sound like a long shot given who he is, but I know we can we do this. Men such as he use intimidation tactics to scare people from going against him, we just have to show them that there's an alternative. That they don't _have_ to live in fear. That together we can take Charlie off the streets _and_ his family with him! But we can't do this alone."

If we could, he'd already be behind bars... or _dead_ , if he was stupid enough to go out shooting with us. "We all have CI's on the streets, go to them. Find out what they know, any and all information could help. Tell them they can remain anonymous. I'm not going to force anyone to stand against them but if they're willing too, we _will_ provide them protection for their witness testimony.

"Any questions?"

The Chicago Police detective raises his hand, he's been assigned to my unit as a liaison for the CPD's Bureau of Organized Crime. "You said you have a source or _sources_ that _told_ you about the eldest son's _direct_ involvement in the death of Lisa Hughes, Victor Marino and Jake Riley?"

Lisa, Victor and Jake were the state witnesses that were slain by Joe on Charlie's _alleged_ orders. "That's right, those sources, however, are going to remain absolutely off-limits. Only my boss, his boss and the US Attorney are aware of the identity or identities of these sources and that is how it will stay for the time being."

He doesn't look pleased by me withholding information but it is well within my right as lead investigator and as the unit commander to do so. I trust most of the guys in this room, but there are other's like _that_ detective who were assigned to my unit and there's always that chance that he could be on Velanti's payroll and if he is and he happens to know who my source is, Joe can get killed. I can really care less if Joe is killed but I _want_ the evidence he has first.

"Any other questions?" No one says anything and no one raises their hand. "Good, let's get to work and one last thing, this is to remain _absolutely_ classified as Top Secret/SCI. I don't want it known by the Velanti's that we are actively investigating them again, let's keep this on the down low and tread carefully until we have some ammunition to spend. Work your sources, just make sure they don't talk. Therefore if you can't trust your sources or CI's then don't go to them, the last thing we need is for them to use anything they may learn from any of us and going to Charlie or someone else in the Velanti family and telling them what was discussed. I'm not going to lose this case, _we're_ not going to screw this up."

They all know how I work by now. I've been in charge of this unit for over a year now and most of us have gotten pretty close. This unit though is composed of over forty FBI Agent's, the CPD detective and support personnel. Obviously I can't be close to all of them, I don't know how they all work but I'm close to enough of them to know that we have one hell of a team. One of the most elite in the FBI Chicago's Field Office as a matter-of-fact.

Having nothing else to say and seeing as how no one else has anything else to add. I dismiss them and let them get to work. We all stand and go our separate ways with a few straggling behind. I'm one of them. It's nearly noon on the same morning that I got assigned this case and it is now formally being investigated by my elite unit. With all of our varied skills and experience, our different backgrounds and our different tactics, we should be able to accomplish what past agents and prosecutors could not.

Seeing the CPD detective exit the room, I follow after him and stop him in the hallway. "Detective," he turns around to face me. He's a relatively young guy, only a year younger than myself and he's been involved in CPD's Bureau of Organized Crime for just over two years, ever since my unit was created, he's been assigned to us as the liaison for CPD. "I want to have a word with you in my office."

He follows me as we walk through the hallways and arrive at my office. I gesture him to sit, close the door behind me and take a seat behind my desk facing him. "Do you have a problem with me withholding information from you and the rest of my unit?" Trust is one of the main things I care about when it comes to my unit, if we can't trust each other then we have no reason to work together. The agent on your six is supposed to have your back, if he or she doesn't then your as good as dead. Trust like that though and trust with something extremely classified like Joe's identity are two _totally_ different things. If and _when_ Joe's evidence becomes relevant, I will disclose the necessary information.

Until then, I need to protect my source. Just like any good officer or agent would do.

"No sir," the detective says.

I don't buy it. "You sure about that? We're alone here, Detective. If you have something you want to say, then _say_ it otherwise you know where the door is."

His hands grip the armrests on the leather chair and he chews on his cheek. "I just don't like it when someone holds back information from me. How are we supposed to trust the information when we don't know the source?"

Valid question, I'll grant him that. "You're supposed to trust it because _I_ told you. Tell me detective, do you have any sources on the street that gives you information?"

"Of course I do."

"If any of your sources gave you information that you knew was credible and their safety would be in jeopardy if anyone was to find out where that information came from, would you jeopardize your informant's safety by revealing the identity of your informant?"

He sighs, shaking his head. "No, I wouldn't."

"Neither would I." At least we can agree on something. "I grew up on these streets, Detective. I know what life is like here and I know _all_ about this family. I'm not going to let them continue to run amok and terrorize the great people of this city. I am going to take them down, but I am going to do it _my_ way. If you have a problem with me withholding certain information from you and the rest of my unit, that is _your_ problem. Its nothing personal against you, I just won't risk his or her identity. If anyone finds out who he or she is, we both know that he or she will turn up dead and the possible evidence my source has will be gone for good.

"I'm sure you understand that." I continue, satisfied by his silence. "However, should you not understand that or if you're not satisfied with that, then perhaps you should go to your supervisor and request a transfer. Dismissed."

The detective's whose name I do not remember at the moment stands, nods his head at me and then walks out of my office closing the door behind him. I can't blame him on being disappointed on me withholding information from him and the rest of the unit but this is how it must be done. Leaks happen, whether they're leaked on purpose like someone in my unit is on the payroll of the Velanti's and tell them what I said or by accident when certain information slips out of the mouth of one of my agents, support personnel or the detective, it happens and I won't risk this specific information being leaked.

At least now, if the information is leaked to the family, they won't know how we found out. They may be able to guess who talked to us but the only one who would know is the lawyer and he doesn't know I'm an FBI Agent and so long as he doesn't know, no information can corroborate Joe as the mole.

I'm not going to lie, Joe has me worried. I believe everything he told me, why wouldn't I? Why would he request to speak to the FBI? Why would he confess to murdering three people to me, when he didn't? Why would he confess to marrying a woman he _definitely_ shouldn't and to fathering her child when he _most_ definitely shouldn't? Why would he talk to me at all?

If the Velanti's knew he talked to me, he'd be dead after they beat out of him everything he told me. He wouldn't crack that easy, he is an enforcer for them after all. He's usually the one breaking kneecaps, torturing people and eventually killing them. He is well aware of what would happen to him for even _thinking_ of talking to me, why would he risk it if he didn't mean everything he said?

The only possible answer I could think of would be to set me up in a trap. Maybe that is what he's doing, maybe the family wants to send us a message by taking one or more of us out. That is always a possibility, I just don't buy it. I watched him the whole time and he seemed completely comfortable, he didn't give me any indication that he was lying at all. Perhaps he's just a really good liar, that or my superb skills at reading and interrogating people are slipping.

And _that_ is simply ridiculous. My skills are getting better and better by the day. If this is some elaborate set up, then I will admit that _he_ is good. The thing about that though is I'm not that foolish, if he does call me and we do set up a meeting, I may show up alone but my back will be watched and covered.

Watched and covered by agents that I trust implicitly. Agents that I trust enough to be around and watch my kids and that is not something I allow to happen lightly. Luke and Leia are the very reason why I do _everything_ I do, organized crime is something that affects the lives of many people around the country, moreso here in Chicago than many other places in America. They do whatever they please and get away it, this has been proven by the fact that we couldn't build a successful case on them and the people know that.

It is now my job to show the people that _this_ family and _all_ others like them can be defeated, that they don't have to fear them. That isn't easy to do, taking Charlie off the streets though and nailing his ass to the wall will show everyone that they can be defeated and then taking down the rest of the family should be easier. They won't know what we know, they'll be on guard and sweating, waiting for us to come after them. Or, they may come back swinging and try and remind the city of who they are and that they may have been setback but they're not defeated.

There is nothing more dangerous than a caged animal with no where to go or someone who has nothing left to lose. When we target them and take down Charlie and anyone else we connect to him through our investigation, the unofficial armistice will be gone and the war between us and them will continue.

Luke and Leia will need to be protected, just like all of the other family members of everyone involved in this investigation. They will try and destroy our evidence, our witnesses. They will try and do everything they can to weaken our case and resorting to kidnapping and/or potentially murdering any of our loved ones to get us to back down isn't beneath them.

And I'll be damned if my children or family are dragged into this. I will put a bullet through the Don's head before I allow them to get anywhere close to Luke and Leia. Unfortunately my job always comes with risks, my family being dragged into any of my cases is always one of them. That is why I live outside the city of Chicago and why my twins are always either with me, my mom or with one of agents that agreed to watch them for me.

Their safety is paramount and I may just send them away with my mother to her farm when that time comes. I've done it before and will more than likely need to do it again, it may not be something I like to do but it is a necessary evil.

* * *

"The US Attorney will see you now."

Nodding my thanks to the US Attorney's secretary, I stand to my feet, walk over to his office door and enter. He smiles at me and stands, gesturing to the sitting area on the side of his spacious office and meets me there.

"It's nice to see you again, its been awhile." The US Attorney says, we shake hands and take our seats around a small round wooden table. "Ben brought me up to speed on this morning's events, but why don't you tell me what happened yourself."

A direct man, I can appreciate that and I fill him in on everything that happened this morning after I dropped off the twins. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Ben, I don't like him. I trust what he said and know we probably need to make a deal- that is _if_ he was serious and contacts me again- but, letting him go into WITSEC after what he told me, it just isn't right."

Bail nods, obviously agreeing with me. "I fully agree, unfortunately, sometimes we need to make deals with the devil. In this case, we have no case without the evidence he supposedly has."

He's right and this is something I already know. Just one thing in particular that bothers me especially, is how are the families of his victims supposed to move on or feel any sense of closure when the murderer of their loved one is still walking free? There is no right answer here, no matter what, their loved one is still dead and they aren't coming back.

"Unfortunately."

Bail sighs, his hands spread out on the table before us. "If we could get the evidence without him, I would tell you to go lock his ass up and we would see to it that he's not only found guilty, but also sentenced to death. But we can't because we lack the very evidence we need. And would arresting him accomplish anything? The Velanti's would just hire someone else and continue business as if nothing happened."

He raises a valid point, something I also already know but it doesn't make it any easier to live with. "No, it wouldn't accomplish anything. Perhaps closure for a few families but many others would still suffer because of them. I know this, I just had to voice my opinions on the man."

"I'm with you, Anakin." Bail says. "I really am."

"That is why I assigned my unit the task of investigating and taking down Charlie Velanti."

Bail doesn't take his brown eyes off of me, he merely raises an eyebrow in interest.

"We've tried taking them out before. We were unsuccessful and in my opinion, we happened to bite off more than we could chew. Now, I just want to target the eldest son, the one who will succeed his father. The one who gave Fat Joe the orders to kill our state witnesses."

"Then do it." Bail demands. "I want to be updated regularly and kept up to speed every step of the way. We're working this case together and together we're going to take down Charlie and the rest of his family, with or without... _Fat_ Joe."

Yes we will, I think to myself. We stand back up to our feet and shake hands again and he walks around his desk and takes his seat, I turn around and walk out of his office. He signed off on my plan and it is already under way. It may take time before we have leads we can pursue, the store owner being just one of them and I will get right to it tomorrow.

For now, I need to head home and keep my promise to Luke. We're going out to eat at Dex's tonight, so long as he kept his promise to me. I have no doubt that he did, he's a good kid. Better than his twin sister, that's for sure. She's just like me when I was little, _way_ too mischievous for her own good.

Exiting the building and heading to my Jeep in the parking lot, I begin my trip home.

* * *

The time is eighteen oh four when I pull into my driveway. Bandit's barking already, I can hear him from where I sit with my windows up and with him being behind closed doors.

The front door suddenly flies open and Luke comes running towards me with Bandit right on his tail. I smile and shut my truck off and step out greeting them both. Luke lunges at me, locking his arms around me as far as he could with his little arms. This is what I've been missing since I dropped them off this morning.

The overwhelming love I feel for my twins, a love so strong that it nearly suffocated me when they first came into my life. A feeling that I've come to live with and accepted, a feeling that I _never_ felt before.

I never fell in love with a girl or woman before, we have fun and enjoy each other's company sure, but that was as far as any relationship I was involved in ever went. Some say I have commitment issues, others say that I am emotionally unavailable. What that means? I have no idea, I'm just not the type of guy who likes to share his feelings with others. The only feelings I share with others would be the love I feel for my twins and my mother. The rest of my _emotions_ are my business and _my_ business alone and my mother and twins usually aren't mentioned during a date, anyway.

Luke and Leia may have a _biological_ mother but she isn't in the picture and hasn't been since she left them with me. As far as I'm concerned, they don't have a mother and I'm not looking for any woman to fill that role. I love and take care of them enough for two people, why would I feel the need to bring an outsider into our lives? Perhaps one day I _will_ fall in love and maybe I'll want her to become a part of _our_ lives, to become my wife and Luke and Leia's stepmother, that day, however, doesn't appear to be in my near future.

Out of nowhere a certain pair of warm chocolate brown eyes, long chestnut hair, shining perfect white teeth and the view of her cleavage fills my vision.

"I missed you, Daddy." Luke's voice pulls me back to the here and now. I have no idea where that image came from. Miss Naberrie may have been _gorgeous_ , maybe one of the sexiest women I've ever seen but she's the twins teacher. If she was looking for some fun, I can help her out with that, otherwise she's off limits. Leia seemed to like her and she'd kill me if I ruined things by seeing her teacher and having things work out like they always do with me in relationships. We just don't go together, like oil and water. Maybe the women I've seen before were on to something, maybe they were right.

Nevertheless, they don't matter right now. My work and my family are more important, I don't have time to see anyone the way they'd want, the way they'd deserve, being a single parent of twins and having such a demanding job takes up most of my time as it is. Not to mention, most single women probably wouldn't want to be involved with me any more than they ever are with me having children already. And I wouldn't want to bring them around my children, I never did before and never will unless I'm sure she's the one and is fully prepared to join a family like mine.

I doubt many women would want that. They'd want their own family's, not a family that is _already_ a family. I'm sure that'd be a little uncomfortable, to say the least but I'm sure there are some women incredible enough to want to join a family, if only because they love the man enough to want to take their relationship further.

That's one type of woman though, I've never met before. That's probably because the places I go to are bars and clubs and those women generally are looking for the same thing I am and it most definitely isn't a long term relationship or anything longer than a one night stand. What can I say? I'm just not actively looking for a partner, I figure if there's a woman for me out there we'd find each other eventually and maybe I'll fall head-over-heels in love with her.

That thought though is extremely laughable. It is _me_ we're talking about, after all.

Dismissing my thoughts on love and women, I scoop Luke up and hold him tight against me. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "I missed you too, buddy."

He grins against my neck. "I missed you more."

"Impossible." I press a kiss against his hair and smile. Whenever I'm with him and Leia, everything seems right with the world. There is no work, no mafia, no murder victims or scumbags.

It's just me, him and her.

"Now tell me, how was school?"

I release him from my hold and stand him up on his feet, Bandit jumps up on me and I give him some attention. Petting him just how he likes it.

"Okay, I guess." Luke says, shrugging.

"Just okay?" I press, knowing there's more to it.

"Yep." Merely raising an eyebrow at him, he sighs. "Okay, it was fun. Happy?"

"Yes, I am." I reply, smiling. He didn't think it would be but he agreed to give it a try and to be good because I asked him too and Dex's was his prize if he kept his word. "Were you good?"

He raises an eyebrow right back at me. _What do you think?_ I know he was, he always is. Still, it's always something I ask.

"Is that a yes?"

" _Yes_."

"Good," satisfied with the answer, we walk towards the front door of our house. With the remote, I lock my truck up and we head inside.

* * *

 **This was the second part of the two-chapter pilot for** ** _Agent Skywalker._**

 **I want to thank all of you that have either followed, favorited or reviewed this story, or a combination of the three, personally. It means a lot to me that you read and enjoyed this story thus far.**

 **Let me assure you though, the real story hasn't even started yet. This case will be _long_ , a lot will happen and as I said in the first part release, this story is much more than just a romance or crime drama, it has many aspects to it. Anakin may also be renowned as a player of sorts, a man who has _no_ intention of committing to a relationship with a woman any time soon but life throws many things at us and Anakin will encounter that _sooner_ rather than later with a _certain_ kindergarten teacher. **

**This chapter was originally longer than this, however, I shortened it and decided to end it where I did. The rest of what I wrote for this chapter will be included in the next. The next chapter will continue where this chapter ended and will basically conclude the day and begin the next. The investigation is officially underway and the twins went to their first day of school!**

 **If you like this story and want to see more and have yet to follow and/or favorite this story, please follow and/or favorite now! If you also wouldn't mind leaving a review, I'd really appreciate that too!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to read my future chapters! I'm sure you'll like them!**


End file.
